Scooby-Dooby-Clue!
Scooby-Dooby-Clue! is the tenth episode of Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases and is the first episode of the second season. Premise The gang is invited to a dinner party for a woman who they helped solve a mystery for in the prior year. However things get hectic when she turns up dead and some of her prized statues come to life! Plot "Run!" Shaggy yelled as the gang ran from a ghost. "You will never escape me! The Ghost of Elias Kingston!" The ghost yelled as the gang was running away. "This way!" Fred ordered. The gang followed. "Into the horse stables!" The gang ran into the stables and Scooby accidentally tripped and opened the gate for where the horses were being held. They all stampeded out of the fence and trampled the Ghost! "Now let's see who the Ghost of Elias Kingston really is..." Velma said, pulling off the ghost's mask. "Jarvis!?" The gang exclaimed. "Yeah it was me you wanna know why?" He asked. "Bla bla bla you wanted to steal all of Ms. Weatherby's fortune. It's not that complicated." Daphne stated. "Ra ra ra Rou would've rotten raway with rit if it reren't for runs meddling rids." Scooby mocked. "This is such a routine mystery." Velma yawned. "Well whatever!!" Jarvis yelled as he was dragged away. "I can't thank you kids enough. You saved the Weatherby fortune!" Ms. Weatherby thanked. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheered --- 1 year later... "I can't believe we're going back to the Weatherby estate for a dinner party." Velma said. "Has it been one year since we solved the mystery of the Ghost of Elias Kingston?" Daphne wondered. "Yeah exactly. Do you think Ms.Weatherby has another mystery for us?" Fred asked. "Like, I hope it's just a regular delicious dinner party." Shaggy hoped. "Re roo!" Scooby said, licking his lips. The Mystery Machine pulled up to the gate of a large white mansion. A man in a nice suit with the Weatherby crest on his tie approached the van. "Hello and welcome to Weatherby Manor. I am the lady of estate's butler, Jeeves. Do you have an invitation?" The man asked. Fred showed him the invitation and he opened the gate. The Mystery Machine drove up the lengthy driveway, passing the horse stables, golf course, and fountain. "It's still as beautiful as I remember." Daphne gushed. The gang walked up to the big doors and rang the doorbell. Ms.Weatherby came to the door. "Mystery Inc.! My favorite mystery solvers come in you're just in time!" Ms. Weatherby said, urging them towards the dining room. They passed many rooms until they reached the dining room. Sitting at the table was 2 young men, 2 young women, and a cat. "I'd like to introduce you to my niece and her own mystery solving group, the Hipster 5." Ms. Weatherby introduced. "Hey I'm Carmen Weatherby and these are my friends, Kimberly Kenner, Rod Still, Jedediah Lovely, and our faithful cat Stitches." Ms. Weatherby's niece said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Fred and this is Daphne, Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby-Doo." Fred introduced. "Like, we're mystery solvers too." Shaggy said. "Whatever, we liked solving mysteries before it was popular." Rod complained. "I will go get the appetizers, have fun talking kids!" Ms. Weatherby said, walking away. The two mystery solving groups stared in silence at each other. "Uhhhhh...wonderful weather?" Daphne said, awkwardly. Jeeves walked in. "Oh thank goodness." Said Daphne, relieved. "I'm afraid I have some horrible news... Ms. Weatherby has been murdered." Jeeves explained. "What?!?" Everyone shouted. Carmen began to cry. "Her body is gone but she left a note... It reads 'I have been killed by someone in this manor! It's up to you guys to find my murderer. The person to find my true killer will be rewarded with my estate and my fortune! I can only give this to one person so you shall only work by yourself to solve the mystery! Signed Ms. Weatherby.'" Jeeves read. "I shall now escort you to the scene of the crime." Mystery Inc and the Hipster 5 followed Jeeves into the mansion's large kitchen. "For a crime scene this is quite clean." Velma whispered to Daphne. "You may begin your search for clues." Jeeves instructed as he walked away. The detectives searched around the kitchen. Scooby sniffed around and found a horse hair under a counter. "A rue!" Scooby cheered as he walked out of the kitchen and to the stables. "Scoob ole buddy, like, are you gonna tell me about that clue?" Shaggy asked, smiling. "Rope. I rant the roney!" Scooby said, walking away. Daphne walked out, then Velma, then Fred, then al the members of Hipster 5 left separately as well. Shaggy was left alone. "I guess I might as well look around the kitchen." Shaggy looked around and found a clue. "Like, this lead pipe could be used as a weapon..." He observed. All of a sudden, someone threw a plate at him. He ducked just in time. "Zoinks! Who did that?" Shaggy wondered as he looked across from him. All he saw was the famous statue Discobolus. "Was that always there?" He walked over to it and right as he was about to touch it, it came to life and growled. "Living statue!!!!" He screamed, running away. Discobolus grabbed a stack of plates and began throwing plates at him. He dodged all of them as he ran into the hallway and hid in a closet. "Phew... Huh?" Shaggy muttered as he found a button from Jeeves' shirt in the plumbing closet. "Like, did I just solve a mystery?" He asked himself. --- Meanwhile, Scooby was in the horse stables, the same one where they caught the Ghost of Elias Kingston a year earlier. There were 8 horses but one was missing. "Hmmmmm...." Scooby observed. Scooby looked around even more and found a revolver as well as a puddle of blood! "Rikes!" Scooby yelled, jumping into the air, thinking someone would catch him, but since he was alone, he fell to the ground with a thump. "Rouch!" Scooby rubbed his head. Scooby looked at tire tracks on the ground and followed them to Jeeves' car. "Rystery solved!" Scooby went back towards the house, but was interrupted by a statue of a patriot on a horse. "Begone!" The statue yelled. "Ruh-roh! Rystery not solved!" Scooby whimpered, running away, the statue in hot pursuit. "Begone from this accursed estate!" The statue warned. Scooby ran and hopped into the Mystery Machine. "Stop trying you meddlesome mutt!" The statue said, galloping away. --- Fred walked through Ms. Weatherby's art gallery. "This chunk of marble must be from one of these sculptures..." Fred said, examining each one, but none of them showed signs of being damaged. "Maybe this is from the fountain outside..." Fred said, walking away. As he walked, he walked into Kimberly. "Ugh! Watch where you're going!" Kimberly said, still not looking up from her phone. "I'm so updating my status, 'Mystery Inc. more like Mystery Stink!'" She laughed, walking into the art gallery. "Whatever." Fred sighed. He walked out to the main courtyard. There he saw Scooby hiding in the Mystery Machine. He went up and knocked on the door of the van. "Reddy?" Scooby asked. "Hey Scooby. What happened?" Fred wondered. "Ri can't tell Rou, I'm rorking ralone." Scooby muttered. "Me too, I'm just wondering Scoob. I want the money just as much as you and I'm going to get it before you!" Fred said, competitively. "Sure. Rhatever. A statue rattacked re." Scooby told Fred. "A statue??" Fred said in disbelief. Scooby got out of the van. "Ri'll show rou where." Scooby said, but one of the Cherubs on the fountains came to life! "I see what you mean! Run!" Fred yelled. The two ran as the cherub shot arrows at the pair. "In the estate!" Fred said. "Hurry." The two ran in and slammed the door on the cherub statue. --- Daphne was in the study. "This place is too cluttered." Daphne complained, looking around for clues. "Jeepers, this letter opener has blood on it!" Daphne screamed, dropping the letter opener. "Look at these papers... If no one showed up to this dinner party Jeeves would've inherited the estate and the Weatherby fortune!" Daphne exclaimed. "I solved the case." Something tapped Daphne on the shoulder, but not with a finger. She turned around and there stood the Venus De Milo statue! "How did that get here?" Daphne wondered. All of a sudden the statue screeched a banshee screech. "My ears!" Daphne yelled, as she ran away. The Venus De Milo gave chase. Daphne ran through the indoor pool room and into the spa. "Would you like a free massage? You seem a little tense." Daphne said, disguised in a masseuse uniform. The statue nodded and lied down on the massage table. Daphne applied the face mask and cucumbers to the statue's face. "Now it's time for the rejuvenating seaweed wrap!" Daphne said, wrapping the statue tightly in seaweed. Daphne ran away. The Venus De Milo tried to wriggle free and made the seaweed burst and ran after her. --- Meanwhile, Velma was in the Conservatory examining the plants for a strange leaf she found in the kitchen. "Here it is." Velma observed. She looked on the ground and found a candlestick with blood on it. "Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed. "I'm going to inherit that fortune!" Velma also found Ms. Weatherby's cell phone with text messages on it that confessed to someone Jeeves' hostility. Velma heard a rustling of leaves. "Who's there?" Velma asked. The leaves rustled again. "I'm not kidding, reveal yourself!" Velma warned. Out from the leaves came Jedediah and Stitches. "Yo 4-eyes, what's going on?" Jedediah asked. "What's going on?" Stitches repeated. "Why don't you solve the mystery yourself?" Velma scolded. "You don't need to be such a Debby Downer, I'll have you know I already found the weapon, the real crime scene, and the culprit." Jedediah explained. "That's impossible. I already figured those out too! Hmmmmmm...." Velma exclaimed. "Meereeooowwww!" Stitches hissed, running away. "What's up St-ahhhhh!" Jedediah screamed, pointing behind Velma. Velma turned around and saw the statue the Thinker running towards her! "Jinkies!!" Velma screamed, running away. --- Shaggy was in the kitchen when Scooby and Fred ran past. "Run Shaggy, just run!" Fred ordered. "Like, okay!" He yelled, carrying a large sandwich and devouring it in one bite. --- The gang all ran into each other in the foyer. "Like, ow." Shaggy said, rubbing his head. "How's your mystery solving going, not as good as mine I bet." Daphne boasted. "I doubt it. I know everything. It was Jeeves, in the conservatory, with the candlestick." Velma said. "Like no, it was Jeeves, in the kitchen, with the lead pipe!" Shaggy corrected. "You're roth wrong! Reeves, rin the stables, rith the revolver!" Scooby argued. "Guys please, it was Jeeves, in the study, with the letter opener!" Daphne said. The four of them burst into argument as Fred saw the statues creep up behind them! "Guys, you're all wrong the real answer is, we should run!" Fred yelled. "Ahhhhhhh!!!" They all screamed. Chase scene starts Scooby was being chased by the horse rider statue onto the golf course. He jumped into a golf cart and drove he drove towards a pond, but he made the turn just in time while the statue ran into the lake. Velma and Fred were running from the Thinker. They ran into the library the statue followed. The statue looked around and saw Fred and Velma rushing towards him on the moving ladder, pushing books onto him. The two high-five and run away. Shaggy and Daphne ran into the kitchen and Discobolus stood across from them. They ran past the fridge, but Shaggy stopped to grab food. Discobolus began throwing plates . Daphne grabbed Shaggy and pulled him out of the way as a plate just missed his head. The whole gang was running from the Venus De Milo and the Cherub. They were running through Ms. Weatherby's huge walk-in closet. They ran through a bunch of clothes and they were all dressed as Clue characters. Fred as Mr. Green, Shaggy as Professor Plum, Velma as Ms. Peacock, Daphne as Ms. Scarlet, and Scooby-Doo as Colonel Mustard. They all ran through the door and slammed it on the two statues. They shook off the costumes. Chase scene ends. "Like, that was close." Shaggy said. "I think we should work together to solve this mystery, despite Ms. Weatherby's wishes." "Shaggy's right. We can't individually solve this mystery with these living statues following us!" Daphne agreed, knocking over a vase. "Rikes!" Scooby wailed, jumping onto a suit of armor. The armor's arms clicked down and the wall opened up! "Jinkies! A secret passage!" Velma exclaimed. "C'mon gang, let's head inside." Fred said. The gang walked into the secret room where there sat Ms. Weatherby at a desk which had security camera feeds. "Ms. Weatherby?!" The gang said in unison. "I told you guys to work individually on the mystery!" Ms. Weatherby sighed. "I guess I understand given the circumstances." "Ri don't ret rit..." Scooby said, scratching his head. "This was all fake. It was so I could decide who to give my inheritance to. The blood and the clues were all fake." Ms. Weatherby explained. "So we were all wrong?" Daphne sighed. "Looks like it." Fred said. "So wait, were these statues apart of the mystery?" Velma asked. "No. Someone is sabotaging my murder mystery dinner party!" Ms. Weatherby complained. "Then I think it's time to set a trap for our scary sculptures!" Fred said. "And Scoob and Shag we'll need you guys to be the bait." "Like, no way!" Shaggy muttered. "Reah! Ro way!" Scooby agreed, crossing his arms. "Will you two chickens do it for some caviar Scooby Snax?" Daphne asked. "Like, ooooohhh fancy." Shaggy said, raising his eyebrows. "Reah, reah!" Scooby cheered, licking his lips. Daphne threw the Scooby Snax in the air and Shaggy and Scooby caught the treats in their mouths. "Let's catch these creeps!" Fred said. --- "Look at this clue Scooby-Doo. Zoinks! I like solved the mystery! Let's go confront the culprit!" Shaggy proclaimed proudly. "Rou betcha!" Scooby cheered. The two of them heard a horse's neigh and they turned around to see all of the living statues! "Rikes!" Scooby cried. "Run!" The two ran away from the sculptures who were in hot pursuit. "Hey statues! You won't be able to stop our mystery solving skills!" Daphne taunted at a crossways in the hall. "Yeah we're going to win the inheritance!" Velma boasted. Two of the sculptures ran after the girls while 3 of them chased after Shaggy and Scooby. The two groups ran in a circle and they together ran up the hall while the statues ran into each other. "Now Fred!" Velma ordered. Fred pulled a rope and a net fell on the 5 statues. "No!" The statues shouted. "Now let's see who's been trying to ruin my dinner party." Said Ms. Weatherby as each member of the gang pulled a mask off of a statue. "Hipster 5?!" The gang said in unison. "But Carmen, why would you and your friends do something like this?" Ms. Weatherby wondered. "I knew this was fake from the start, I know you too well Aunt Bernice. I knew if we were to solve the mystery first I would get your inheritance, however, Mystery Inc. are such good detectives that I knew they would probably solve the mystery first. I deserve that inheritance! I'm your own flesh and blood! Not some weird hippies with a talking dog!" Carmen explained, upset. "So you donned the living statue costumes to scare us off the trail and you set up fake clues to make us believe the culprit for the murder was Jeeves the butler, so we would get the mystery wrong." Velma realized. "And then you stole a horse from the stables and disguised it as one of the statues." Fred said. "Yeah man, it's all true. We even had Stitches the cat dress up as the Cherub sculpture." Rod admitted. "Meow!" Stitches hissed at Scooby. "Rikes!" Scooby screamed. "Wow. I had no idea you felt that way Carmen." Ms. Weatherby said. "Ms. Weatherby, we don't need this inheritance. Your niece should get it." Fred said. "Yeah." The gang agreed. "Really? Oh thank you! I wouldn't have gotten away with this without you meddling mystery solvers!" Carmen thanked as she and her friends got out of their costumes. "Like, no problem. You deserve it." Shaggy said. "Let's celebrate! Jeeves set the table again for another feast!" Ms. Weatherby ordered. "As you wish." Jeeves sighed. --- Everybody was gathered in the dining room, chowing down. "This food is delicious." Jedediah cheered, gulping down plate after plate. "Delicious!" Stitches agreed. "Reah!" Scooby said, licking his lips. "Get out!" Yelled a ghostly voice. "The Ghost of Elias Kingston!!" Everybody screamed. "Run!" Rod ordered. "Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed as everyone fled out of the dining room. The ghost gave chase but it's costume got caught on the table and ripped off to reveal Jeeves! "Grrrrrr!" Jeeves growled, not knowing the costume ripped off. "Jeeves?" Everyone said. "Ugh yes. I just hate my job..." He sighed. "I'll get dessert." Everybody laughed. "Scooby-Dooby..." Scooby started. "Doo!" Stitches cheered as Scooby glared at him. Everyone kept laughing. Writer's Note Feel free to review (: Locations *The Weatherby Estate **The Stables **The Dining Room **The Kitchen ***Plumbing Closet **Art Galley **The Courtyard **Indoor Pool ***Spa Room **The Conservatory **The Foyer **Secret Room Cast and Characters Villains *The Ghost of Elias Kingston (flashback) *Cherub Statue *The Venus De Milo *The Thinker *The Horse-Riding Statue *Discobolus Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Volume 3: Scoobyvision Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Season 2